Princesa de Akatsuki o Konoha
by isabelle malfoy 17
Summary: La sanin Tsunade tuvo una hija antes de partir, sin embargo por algún motivo decidió dejarla en Konoha. Ahora forma parte del equipo 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

(Doce años atrás)

Un pequeño numero de personas estaba reunida en el despacho del Hokage, la tormenta golpeaba con fiereza la ventana.

-¿estás completamente segura Tsunade?- pregunto la voz cansada del 3er hokage.

-Sí, no deseo llevarla conmigo, quiero que la cuide Sarutobi-sensei- dijo la hermosa voz de la mujer rubia mientras le entregaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosada, sin ni siquiera despegar los ojos de su sensei, aunque queria mantener indiferencia, su mirada poseía un brillo de dolor.

-De acuerdo la cuidare, ¿cómo se llama la pequeña?- cuestionó el hokage mientras tomaba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

-no tiene nombre, aún no lo he decidido- murmuro vacilante pero al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su antiguo sensei continuo apenada - quiero que tenga dos nombres, el primero será Tenshí (ángel) y el segundo lo dejo a su elección o al de las personas que se harán cargo de ella-terminó sin apartar los ojos de manera desafiante del hombre que tenia frente a ella, se le notaba un gran esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada a la pequeña.

-Se nota que no la has visto Tsunade, ¿piensas irte sin ver el rostro de tu propia hija?- regaño la voz profunda de un hombre de blanca cabellera mientras miraba decepcionado a la mujer.

-Jiraya tiene razón, ¿te marcharas sin conocer la cara de tu hija?, ¿Qué sucede contigo Tsunade?- cuestionó Sarutobi con voz dura sin dejar que notara la preocupación que sentia al ver la deseperación y dolor en la mirada de su alumna, se notaba que algo habia ocurrido para que renunciara con al infante.

Tsunade suspiro con pesar, y una vez más tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado retiro las mantas de un modo que le permitieran apreciar mejor el rostro del recién nacido, y al verlo quedo profundamente conmocionada.

La pequeña poseía un mechón de pelo color rosa, sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde pero algo acaramelados en el centro, su piel era de un color blanco pálido y su rostro era perfecto; sin duda era la niña más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Pasaron los minutos, la tormeta habia sesado dejando solamente un leve chispoteo en la ventana. Con un dificultad despego la vista de la pequeña y se la dio a Jiraya, sin palabras se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro derecho con los mechones de su pelo rubio bloquendo su rostro atormentado hizo su ultima solicitud…

-Encuentra un buen hogar para ella, y por favor… no le digas nada sobre mí- dicho esto salió por la puerta, se le notaba su voz algo entre cortada.

Ambos hombres suspiraron con tristeza y miraron a la pequeña que había comenzado a llorar.

-¿qué haremos con la pequeña, viejo?- preguntó el pelo blanco mientras mecía a la pequeña intentándola calmar.

- Primero esperaremos un poco haber si Tsunade entra en razón… si no es así… la pondremos en adopción, no creo que tardemos en acomodarla… después de todo es la hija de uno de los legendarios Sanín y último de los miembros del clan Senju- comento el 3er mientras cerraba los ojos.

-ojala que entre en razón, pero mientras tanto ¿Cuál será su segundo nombre?- susurro con tristeza mientras intentaba dormir a la pequeña.

-No lo sé, tu eres su padrino ¿Por qué no lo elijes tu?- preguntó el tercero.

-mmm de acuerdo… su nombre será… Sakura- afirmó con la cabeza ya que le sentaba perfectamente el nombre.

-Bien su nombre será Tenshí Sakura Senju- dijo el hokage mientras llenaba el acta de nacimiento de la pequeña- nombre de la madre: Senju Tsunade… nombre del padre… nombre del testigo: Jiraya.- Sarutobi estaba terminando de llenar los datos.

Mientras tanto Jiraya miraba con tristeza a su pequeña ahijada.

(En la actualidad)

El ruido en el aula de clases era persistente, inconformidad se reflejaba en los reclamos de los estudiantes ante sus compañeros asignados. Finalmente llego el turno de formar el equipo número 7.

-Bien, el equipo 7 estará conformado por: Sarutobi Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y… Uchiha Sasuke.

Ante esto dos de los jóvenes mencionados se levantaron para expresar su inconformidad como la mayoria de sus compañeros antes de ellos.

-ah porque me tiene que tocar con el pelo de gallina emo- reclamó la pequeña chica peli rosa del recién formado equipo 7. Logrando que muchas de las fangirl de Sasuke comenzaran a reclamarle.

-yo tampoco estoy entusiasmado de estar contigo hime- murmuro indiferente el abache, pero estaba dolido.

-Iruka-sensei porque un gran ninja como yo tiene que estar en el mismo equipo que el teme-exclamó indignado un niño rubio.

-dobe- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sakura-hime usted y Sasuke-kun son los mejores de la clase y por eso tienen que estar en el mismo equipo.- contesto Iruka con respeto, después prosiguió más enfadado- mientras tu Naruto eres el peor de la clase por eso te puse con ellos.

Ante este último comentario todos los demás alumnos soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Naruto y Sakura se sintieron indignados. Media hora después todos los equipos quedaron formados.

-bien chicos, esperen a sus nuevos senseis ellos vendrán a recogerlos.- dio como ultima instrucción Iruka.


	2. Chapter 2: Equipo 7

**Capitulo 2: equipo 7**

Todos los demás alumnos ya habían sido recogidos por sus respectivos senseis con excepción del equipo 7 y así estaban las cosas:

Un rubio hiperactivo gritando un sartal de barbaridades incoherentes, un peli negro aburrido e indiferente pero con pensamientos homicidas dirigidos hacia su futuro ex sensei y al rubio idiota de su equipo, mientras la última y única integrante femenina del equipo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su pupitre.

Y así paso una hora y media, el rubio numero uno cabeza hueca estaba tirado en el suelo delirando de hambre según él, nuestro peli negro estaba "sereno" pero tenía notables marcas de frustración marcadas en su rostro, y la pequeña peli rosa estaba ideando un plan para darle una buena lección a su sensei.

15 minutos después Naruto cogió una tiza de borrador y la coloco en la puerta mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-No creo que funciones dobe, después de todo es un jonin- murmuro Sasuke mientras mostraba su habitual frialdad e indiferencia.

-Va no le hagas caso a este amargado Naru-chan, eso es genial- alabó Sakura mientras le sonreía al rubio que correspondió con su sonrisa zorruna- Naru-chan tienes que trasmitirme esa sabiduría tuya, porque creo que ya perdí mi toque bromista – terminó diciendo con lagrimas al estilo Gai-sensei.

-No te preocupes saku-chan no lo has perdido, ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada?¿La broma que le jugaste a Iruka-sensei? Ja, ja, ja, sin duda esa fue la sorpresa de su vida.

-Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón tal vez aún no pierdo mi toque- rio suavemente la niña peli rosa al recordar la broma que le había hecho a su sensei para luego estremeserse - pero luego el abuelo me puso la regañada de mi corta pero hermosa vida.

-si sip- concidio el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza y estremeciéndose visiblemente al recordar la cara del 3er hokage cuando los descubrió.

El pequeño peli negro los veía con curiosidad preguntándose qué broma le habían hecho a Iruka, pero claro su orgullo Uchiha no le permitía aclararse esa duda. En ese momento entro la cara de un sujeto de pelo plateado y le cayó el borrador en la cabeza, ante este hecho la pequeña peli rosa y el rubio hiperactivo se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-*En serio es un jonin*- se preguntaba el pequeño Uchiha con incredulidad.

-Ja,ja,ja, cayó en la trampa- comenzó a decir entre risa y risa el rubio.

-Mi primera impresión de ustedes es… que son unos idiotas- dijo despreocupadamente el peli plateado.

(En la terraza)

Naruto quedo en medio de Sakura y de Sasuke, y mientras el sensei no les ponía atención platicaba animadamente con Sakura de las travesuras que le podían hacer al Hokage o a Iruka.

-Bien lo primero que hay que hacer es presentarse, ya saben su nombre, edad, pasatiempos, lo que les gusta y lo que no, y sus planes para el futuro.- dijo el peli plateado atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Porque no nos enseña sensei- cuestionó el miembro femenino del grupo y Naruto asintió en acuerdo

-Bien mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi edad no les interesa, mis pasatiempos mmm no se los pienso decir, lo que me gusta son varias cosas y me desagradan otras cuantas, y mis planes para el futuro… pues nunca lo había pensado-finalizó el ninja copi, todos tenían gotitas de sudor en la nuca.

*Solamente nos dijo su nombre*- fue el pensamiento de los tres.

-Bien ¿quién sigue?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Yo, yo, yo- exclamó el rubio hiperactivo.

-*Si que es hiperactivo*- pensó Kakashi- bien el pelo rubio

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo doce años, mis pasatiempos es entrenar comer ramen y hacer bromas con Sakura-chan, las cosas que me gustan es el ramen y Sakura-chan, lo que me desagrada son los 15 minutos mientras se prepara el ramen y no salir con sakura-chan, y mis planes para el futuro es ser hokage y casarme con Sakura-chan y tener muchos hijos igual de fuertes y guapos como su padre osea yo- terminó con una sonrisa zorruna.

-*Tuvo una infancia peculiar*- fue el pensamiento de Kakashi con varias gotitas de sudor.

-*Sakura lo va a matar*- pensó el pelo negro con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

- kya en serio Naru-chan, eso es súper genial- exclamó emocionada la pequeña peli rosa mientras agarraba a Naruto de las manos y comenzaba a saltar, los otros dos los veían incrédulos y uno celoso (cof Sasuke cof)- ¡me casare con Naru-chan!-se guía emocionada

-Ya párenle- ordenó Kakashi cuando Sakura estaba planeando la boda y Naruto le daba toda la razón- *vaya equipo que me toco*- se lamentaba mentalmente el ninja- bueno ahora tu- dijo señalando a Sasuke, *veremos cómo es el Uchiha*.

Este asintió y sin cambiar de posición comenzó:

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, las cosas que me gustan son pocas y varias me desagradan, y yo no tengo un sueño sino una meta… restaurare mi clan y matare a cierta persona en especifico-terminó tétricamente.

-*Espero que no sea yo*- pensó el rubio asustado.

-*Le da mucha drama, creo que siempre quiere parecer cool*- fue el pensamiento de la chica peli rosa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.-*ho apenas me di cuenta, su pelo parece una cola de pato*- se burlo la chica mientras ponia interes en el pelo de su compañero de equipo.

-*Justo como pensé, un vengador*- pensó Kakashi- Bien ahora le toca al miembro femenino del equipo.

-Hai, mi nombre es Sarutobi Sakura, tengo doce años, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y hacer bromas junto con Naruto y Konohamaru, ah también es salir con ino-cerda y Hinata-chan, lo que me desagrada es que las personas abandonen a sus seres queridos…- comento con el gesto ensombrecido durante un momento antes de cambiar a uno un poco mas alegre.

- Lo que me gusta hacer son bromas y practicar nuevos jutsus, mis planes para el futuro son etto bueno… - susurro mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza murmurando de una manera tan baja que ninguno lo pudo escuchar, despues con voz mas firme y alegre exclamo - Me casare con Naru-chan y tendremos muchos hijos cuando él sea Hokage.- finalizó con una sonrisa y Naruto se la devolvió.

-*Me pregunto que abra dicho*- se dijo a si mismo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos un poco hacia su compañera, mientras Sakura y Naruto volvían a retomar la lista de invitados a su boda.

-*Este equipo sí que es especial, pero para sacarme de dudas*, hey pequeña Sakura- llamó atrayendo la atención de todos de nuevo.

-¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?- respondió la aludida mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué no tienes otro nombre aparte de Sakura?- preguntó "inocentemente" Kakashi.

La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció y desprendiendo un aura oscura contesto con frialdad.

-Si, mi primer nombre es Tenshí-

-*no le gusta hablar de ello*- se dijeron Sasuke y Naruto.

-*Justo como lo sospeche, no le gusta nada relacionado con su madre*- luego suspiro un poco- *este equipo parece interesante: el último Uchiha, el niño kyubi y por último la niña Senju, ah este equipo me causara problemas*- Bien mañana los quiero a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 3… ah y no desayunen si no quieren vomitar- terminó y desapareció, dejando a los niños temblando.

contii


	3. Chapter 3: La prueba de Kakashi parte 1

**Capitulo 3: La prueba de Kakashi parte 1**

La madrugada era ligeramente fría, el sol aún no estaba presente y en el campo de entrenamiento número 3 se podían ver que llegaban tres niños: uno de pelo rubio que más que despierto parecía un sonámbulo, uno de pelo negro azulado este parecía fresco como una lechuga y una de pelo rosa esta era una combinación de los otros dos, quiere decir que tenía una buena pinta como el peli negro pero iba durmiéndose como el rubio.

-Buenos días- murmuró con pesadez la niña mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol y cerraba los ojos.

-B-buenos días- contestó el rubio hiperactivo mientras bostezaba y se ponía al lado de Sakura, apoyado su cabeza en su hombro.

-Hmp- "saludo" Sasuke.

Pasaron dos horas y media, aun no había señales de su sensei, Naruto y Sakura decidieron aprovechar su valioso itinerario de esa semana: estaban revisando la lista de bromas que tocaban esa semana, por que no habían podido hacer nada debido a que Iruka-sensei los había castigado por haberse saltado su castigo anterior, el pequeño Sasuke tenía varias venas saltadas observaba a su alrededor buscando al tara-d-d…dado de su sensei.

Casi a las cuatro horas despues apareció una nube de humo.

-Yo- saludó Kakashi cuando se disperso la nube de humo.

-¡Llega tarde!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura, mientras que Sasuke solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si, es que se me atravesó un gato negro en el camino y mejor busque otro camino.- comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Es mentira!- reclamó Naruto gritando y Sasuke asistió una vez dándole la razón, mientras que Sakura parecía estar meditando algo; los tres integrantes masculinos del equipo le observaron con extrañeza ya que no había dicho nada, la pequeña niña sintió las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros y los miro extrañada.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo?- preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y fruncía un poco el ceño.

-No Sakura-chan, lo único es que no dijiste nada por la escusa del sensei- respondió Naruto mientras la miraba extrañado ya que Sakura y el solían reclamar al mismo tiempo las cosas que no les parecían.

-Ah eso, yo si le creo- contestó con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo (si, incluso Kakashi).

-Sí, recuerdo que hace un par de años un gatito negro me araño la cara cuando intentaba cúrale (Sakura conoce un poco de ninjutsu de medicina básico), y como me dolió después de que lo patee jure que si veía un gato negro lo rodearía siempre, y por eso Iruka-sensei me castigaba por llegar tarde, así que le creo al sensei- terminó el relato y observó como Kakashi y Sasuke tenían varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza mientras la veían sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado sus oídos, mientras Naruto la veía con una mezcla de admiración y lastima.

-Ah que linda historia sakura-chan, ya decía yo que tus castigos eran injustos, ¿no se lo dijiste a Iruka-sensei?- preguntó mientras la veía con lastima.

-Si, Naru-chan le conté todo y no me creyó- dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar y Naruto corrió rápidamente a consolarla.

-No le hagas caso a Iruka-sensei ya ves que puede llegar a ser tan amargado como el teme- la consolaba Naruto.

Sasuke tenía una vena hinchada mientras que Kakashi observaba la escena con interés, después de 15 minutos todos se calmaron.

-Bueno chicos como les quería decir, la práctica de hoy es quitarme estos cascabeles- comenzó a explicar mientras ponía en alto dos cascabeles.

-Pero sensei solo hay dos cascabeles- dijo la peli rosa confundida mientras señalaba los dos cascabeles

-Ese es el reto el que no consiga un cascabel antes del medio día se quedara en el poste sin comer- dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente.

-*Maldito por eso nos dijo que no desayunaramos para estar mas débiles*- fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras que Naruto solamente pensó en conseguir un cascabel.

-Ah y una última cosa la menos importante, el que no consiga un cascabel… regresara de nuevo a la academia.- finalizó mientras se divertía de la cara de espanto de sus estudiantes.

-*Tengo que conseguir un cascabel, sino lo hago me regresara a la academia y eso solo obstruiría mis planes*- pensó el Uchiha mientras fruncía el seño.

-*No puedo regresar a la academia, me costó mucho salir de ahí como para regresar*- fue el pensamiento de Naruto.

-*Ah sino consigo un cascabel me regresara a la academia, y si lo hace regresaran los castigos aburridos de Iruka-sensei, el abuelo me dará un sermón… y lo peor de todo es que ya no podre asustar a a Konohamaru de que yo soy un genin y… y tendré que pagarle lo que le debo; sin duda debo conseguir un cascabel si no quiero estar en bancarrota*- se dijo así misma Sakura.

-*Bien parece que se lo tomaron en serio*, bien las reglas son simples ataquen me con todo lo que tengan, vengan a mí como si me quisieran matar, listos…- en ese momento Naruto se lanzo contra él, pero con rapidez él se coloco detrás amenazándolo con el mismo kunai con el que lo planeaba atacar- no seas desesperado aún no he dicho que comiencen.- dicho esto lo lanzo a donde estaba el resto de su equipo- listos ahora…


	4. Chapter 4: La prueba de Kakashi parte 2

**Capitulo 4: la prueba de Kakashi parte 2**

Los tres niños desaparecieron del campo de visión de Kakashi.

-*Bien al parecer eso si lo saben hacer*- pensó Kakashi mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza o eso creyó hasta que algo lo interrumpió:

-¡Tú y yo en una pelea de frente sensei!- exclamó el ninja número uno cabeza hueca.

-¿Has escuchado la palabra esconderse?- le preguntó Kakashi *Si que es algo idiota*

-*Solamente lo había supuesto pero ahora me confirmo que es un completo baka*-pensó Sasuke escondido en la rama de un árbol.

-*Naru-chan es genial en muchas cosas: como en las bromas y comer ramen, pero a veces de ninja no tanto, ojala que mejore si no nunca será hokage*- observó Sakura en su escondite en otra rama unos cuantos metros de Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó hacer clones de sombra y ataco de distintos ángulos a Kakashi, mientras este los esquivaba con facilidad y leía el famosísimo libro entre los pervertidos: icha icha. Pero después de cierto tiempo se coloco detrás de él y formo sellos con las manos.

-*Esos sellos… que se mueva si no quiere morir*- exclamó en su mente Sasuke un poco preocupado.

-*kya maldito sensei me dejara viuda antes de casarme, tengo que hacer algo*- se dijo Sakura mientras buscaba sus armas de su estuche ninja.

Cuando termino al fin los encontró (quién los encontraría en su estuche que tiene como 20 artículos de broma) Kakashi le había aplicado ya a Naruto el jutsu de mil años de dolor.

-*…*-"pensó" Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

Sakura no se quedo de brazos cruzados ya que según ella había avergonzado a su amigo del alma así que lanzo su armamento: kunais y shurikens directo a su sensei, pero al momento de hacer contacto desapareció.

-*Sakura ya dio su ubicación, y lo malo es que también delato la mía*- observó Sasuke mientras se movía a una velocidad considerable.

-*Demonios ya di mi ubicación*- pensó Sakura mientras se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

Pero al ir a esa velocidad y buscando alrededor a ver si no veía a su sensei chocaron y cayeron de los árboles y quedaron en una situación un tanto incomoda: Sakura cayó encima de Sasuke se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato hasta reaccionar.

-*¿Qué es ese olor tan agradable?, huele como a cerezos*- pensó Sasuke un poco aturdido mientras encontraba de donde provenía el olor *Sakura*-inconscientemente sonrió de medio lado, y se acercaba un poco a sakura.

-*¿Qué es esta sensación?, me siento extraña, nunca lo había sentido*- pensó Sakura mientras observaba a su compañero de equipo, de repente sonrió de medio lado, pero esta sonrisa era diferente: esta era real-*Sasuke*- miles de mariposas se revolvieron en su estomago, ella también se acerco un poco a Sasuke, tan cerca que hasta respiraban el aire del otro.

Sakura rápidamente se quito de encima roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios de Sasuke, el joven peli negro también se levanto rápidamente ligeramente sonrojado y algo avergonzado:

-F-fíjate por dónde vas la próxima vez- murmuro la peli rosa mientras apartaba la vista *¿en que estaba pensando?*-se recriminó mentalmente.

-E-eso digo yo- respondió Sasuke también en un susurro-*¿Qué fue eso que sentí?*- se preguntó mientras evitaba hacer con tacto visual.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que se pusieran alertas de nuevo.

-Vaya miren lo que encontré, un par de tortolitos- comentó despreocupadamente Kakashi mientras leía su famoso libro. Ante esto los dos se pusieron rojos.

-D-deje de decir tonterías sensei- reclamaron al mismo tiempo, este hecho hizo que se volvieran a sonrojar y se intentaran concentrar en su objetivo.

-Bueno que tal si dejan de escapar- dijo mientras despegaba un poco la vista de su libro.

-Bien, pero le advierto que no soy como Naruto- respondió Sasuke mientras le lanzaba unas armas y Kakashi saltaba para evitarlo, pero no contaba que Sakura estaría detrás de él y lo recibiera con una patada que logro esquivar.

-*Bien parece que estos dos van a trabajar en equipo*- pensó mientras Sasuke lo volvía a atacar con taijutsu y Sakura se acercaba para ayudarle, pero no se coordinaron en un golpe cuando Kakashi desapareció del medio de los dos, y se golpearon mutuamente lanzándose en extremos contrarios.

-¡Sakura-chaaan!- gritó el rubio que apenas se había logrado soltar de una de las trampas de su sensei, corrió rápidamente a su lado para ayudarle a pararse.- ¡maldito teme fíjate!- reclamó enojado al abache que se intentaba poner de pie.

-hmp- contestó Sasuke mientras se lograba poner de pie e iba junto a ellos.

La chica ya se había logrado parar pero en vez de reclamarle parecía estar meditando algo:

-*Esto es imposible, pelo de pato y yo atacamos juntos pero aun así no logramos tocarlo, debe de haber un truco porque es imposible que 3 genin recien graduados puedan solos contra un jonin, ¿solos?*- de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida y se golpeo la frente.

-¿Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto mientras observa como su amiga se golpea la frente, Sasuke también observa con incredulidad la reacción de la chica de su equipo.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Trabajo en equipo- respondió la joven en voz baja.

-Teme mira lo que hiciste Sakura-chan ya perdió la cabeza- se lamento el rubio mientras lloraba ya que la pelirrosa no paraba de mencionarlo.- ¿ahora con quien a haré bromas?, ¿quién me va a comprar ramen cuando Iruka-sensei no quiera?...

El niño seguía lamentándose mientras los otros dos lo veían con gotitas de sudor.

-Ya cállate Naruto, me refería que la prueba consiste en trabajar en equipo- respondió cortante la peli rosa mientras lo miraba con enojo y desprendía un aura oscura. Después de diez minutos de divagaciones absurdas por parte de su rubio amigo.

Naruto trago grueso y se miraba que más pálido, Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Sakura ya que nunca antes la había escuchado callar al niño hiperactivo:

-*Debe de estar molesta, nunca la había visto así, regularmente le sigue la corriente*- pensó Sasuke - has dicho trabajo en equipo- habló con la voz fría.

- Así es, lo primero que hay que hacer es…- comenzó la peli rosa a trazar su plan.

-*Es bastante bueno, creo que no por nada fue la mejor de nuestra generación, incluso me supero, no por mucho pero lo hizo*- reflexiono Sasuke mientras escuchaba atento lo que decía su compañera.

-*Ah saku-chan se enojo conmigo*- se lamentaba el rubio mientras escuchaba el plan de su amiga.

(25 minutos después)

-Bien veo que habéis conseguido los cascabeles, pero solo dos pueden pasar- les dijo a los niños *son muy buenos, el chico Uchiha ya sabe utilizar el katon, el chico kyubi sabe manejar clones de sombra y la chica Senju sabe usar el suiton*- se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba como su equipo se iba a repartir los cascabeles.

-Yo creo que Sakura-chan debe de tener uno ya que fue ella quien ideo el plan- dijo alegremente el rubio.

-*Interesante, fue un buen plan*- pensó Kakashi mientras observaba con interés a la chica- *tiene la inteligencia de su madre, y por lo que vi también unos cuantos ases bajo las mangas.

-Bien apoyo eso, pero yo distraje al sensei- respondió Sasuke.

-Pero yo le quite los cascabeles, teme- contraataco Naruto.

-Cállate dobe- comento Sasuke entre cerrando los ojos.

- ¿A quién le dices dobe?, teme- dijo echando fuego por los ojos.

Eso parecía ir para largo hasta que una voz suave pero firme los detuvo.

-Ya párenle, el sensei nos sigue haciendo la prueba- comento la chica, los dos integrantes masculinos del equipo la vieron confundidos, ella solamente suspiro y continuo- el trabajo en equipo es esencial, por algo nos acomodaron en equipos de tres, piensen como tenemos más oportunidades de ganar.

Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza derrotados

-*Sakura-chan es muy lista*- pensó Naruto mientras le ofrecía el cascabel a su compañero.

-*¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes?*- se recriminó Sasuke mientras tomaba el cascabel que le ofrecía el rubio y se lo entregaba a la chica.

-Bien han pasado la prueba- dijo Kakashi feliz mientras que Sakura le ofrecía los cascabeles *esto será muy interesante*.

-¡Qué bien para celebrar vamos al ramen, Kakashi-sensei paga!- exclamó animadamente el rubio, y Sakura lo secundaba, Sasuke solo miro burlesco a su nuevo sensei.

Kakashi comenzó a sudar frio *estos chicos me dejaran en bancarrota*


	5. Chapter 5 Primera misión rango C

**Capitulo 5: Primera misión**

Sombras se movían rápidamente por los arboles de konoha, mientras rodeaban a su objetivo, sus ojos amarillos resaltaban en la oscuridad.

-Aquí Sasuke, estoy en el flanco Este- comento el abache mientras se acercaba un poco a su objetivo.

-Aquí el más guapo de todos los senseis, en el flanco sur- dijo felizmente Kakashi.

- Sakura en el flanco etto…estoy en el norte, y le falto decir el más pobre de todos Kakashi-sensei porque ayer lo dijo después del decimo plato de Naruto- contesto Sakura por el comunicador, recordando cuanto había gastado su sensei en la comida anterior.

El aura depresiva de su sensei se sentía a gran medida.

-Aquí Naruto debattayo-sin otro comentario salto a su objetivo, le sujeto las patas y le dio un abrazo tipo oso.- bien ya tenemos al gato- y justo en ese momento el gato le araño la cara.

-Ve sensei es por eso que no me gustan los gatos- dijo animadamente Sakura mientras señalaba a Naruto que peleaba con el gato ganándose otros arañazos en la cara.

-Nee Sakura-hime ese no es ningún gato negro- respondió con pereza mientras leía su libro y le señalaba al gato.

-Va es igual dan miedo los gatitos, la verdad prefiero los tigres o leones o panteras o leopardos…- la peli rosa seguía dando una lista de felinos salvajes de gran tamaño, y Kakashi y Sasuke la veía con una gotita de sudor.

-Sakura-hime ¿te das cuenta de que eso es extraño?, quiero decir te dan miedo los gatos pero no te da miedo sus parientes de mayor tamaño- observó Kakashi mientras veía como su pupilo peli rubio se ponía a pelear con el gato.

-Claro que se que es raro Kakashi-sensei pero me tengo que acostumbrar- se encogió en hombros antes de añadir- de todos modos mi invocación son felinos.

Ante esta revelación el peli plata y el abache abrieron los ojos en estado de shock

-*S-Sakura ya maneja la invocación*- pensó aturdido el abache.

-*Con que a esto se refería el tercero con que Sakura al igual que Sasuke era una prodigio, la verdad pensé que se refería a la medicina*- flexionó Kakashi- bien chicos vámonos.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei- contestó energéticamente la peli rosa mientras seguía a su sensei.

-Vámonos dobe- dijo el abache mientras seguía a sus otros compañeros.

-¡Kya no sean gachos ayúdenme!- se quejó el rubio mientras intentaba quitarse el gato de la cara.

(15 minutos después)

Oficina hokage.

Las personas presentes veían con varias gotas de sudor la escena que estaba frente a ellos: una mujer un tanto obesa abrazando o más bien asfixiando a un pobre gato que intentaba huir desesperadamente.

-Bueno yo también huiría si me trataran así- susurro Sakura mientras señalaba al gato y Naruto le daba la razón, Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza y les dio un golpe a los dos en la cabeza, recibiendo dos quejas.

-Nee Iruka-sensei ¿hay alguna misión interesante?, como clasificación B o A- preguntó el rubio mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-Ah Naruto… acabas de salir de la academia- comenzó su discurso el hombre de pelo café.

- Detenga su discurso aburrido Iruka-sensei, estoy de acuerdo con Naru-chan, nosotros merecemos otro tipo de misiones- Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza y le dio otro coscorrón a sakura.

-¡Kya maldito Kakashi-sensei duele!- se quejó la niña mientras lloraba en cascaditas.

-Tienes que respetar a tus mayores- regaño como si educara aun perrito.

-Hai- respondió como niña buena, para no ganarse otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno les puedo dar una misión rango C- murmuro el hokage ya que nunca le había gustado ver a su pequeña nieta llorar.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya viste Iruka-sensei en tu cara!- exclamaron al unismo Sakura y Naruto.

Kakashi volvió a negar con la cabeza y les dio otro golpe en la nuca.

-Kya sensei creo que te gusta golpearnos- se quejaron los niños.-

-Eso es bullying- reclamó la peli rosa mientras se protegia la cabeza con los brazos.- Y daño a menores de edad.

-Bueno su misión consiste en escoltar a un constructor a su tierra- informó el Hokage mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Un hombre de edad algo avanzada estaba recargado en la pared con una botella de sake en su mano izquierda mientras que la mano derecha apuntaba a los niños

-¿Esos mocosos enanos me van a escolta?- preguntó de mala manera mientras los señalaba y añadió- además el rubio tiene cara de idiota.

Kakashi se había adelantado y les tapaba la boca a Naruto y Sakura, mientras estos intentaban soltarse.

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos nuestra primer misión de rango C- anunció felizmente el peli plateado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

La entrada de la gran aldea de la hoja estaba abierta como siempre, los cálidos rayos de sol descansaban en todo su esplendor.

-Kya sensei estoy aburrida la misión precia ser más interesante cuando dijiste que sería rango B-se quejó la niña peli rosa mientras avanzaba y retaba a su sensei con la mirada.

-Nee Sakura-hime no es mi culpa que tu descubrieras que Zabuza no estaba muerto- contestó fingiendo pereza ya que realmente seguía intrigado por la joven.

Su única alumna femenina hizo un puchero antes de darle la espalda de nuevo, en ella se podía apreciar una enorme espada.

_Flash back._

_Después de la gran demostración de trabajo en equipo de Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi fue liberado de su prisión de agua, comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, cuando iba a dar el golpe final una aguja atravesó parte del cuello de Zabuza y callo inerte. _

_De la nada un ninja de mascara ambu apareció en la rama de un árbol, Sakura se acerco al cuerpo de Zabuza y comenzó a analizar el cuerpo mientras el ninja se dirigía a Kakashi._

_-Este renegado ya no será su problema- anunció mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección al cuerpo del ninja._

_-Hey espera, ¿Quién te crees?- exclamó indignado el rubio._

_-Es un ambu rastreador- respondió el abache._

_-Nee Kakashi-sensei ¿me puedo quedar con la espada? – preguntó Sakura mientras ponía cara de cachorrito y sin esperar respuestas la agarro y se cayó._

_-Kya está muy pesada- se quejó la niña mientras se levantaba de nuevo._

_-No, pertenece a mi aldea- dijo el ninja mientras intentaba quitarle la espada a Sakura._

_-Bueno… __¡Suiton bakasui no jutsu! (gran ola explosiva)- dijo la peli rosa mientras lanzaba su jutsu al joven ambu, este le esquivo con dificultad ya que no se lo esperaba._

_-¡Sakura! Devuélvele la espada- ordenó Kakashi disgustado, mientras los tres restantes: Naruto, Sasuke y Tasuna los veían impresionados._

_-*Hmp yo creí que Sakura era diferente pero veo que me equivoque es una… molestia*- pensó el abache _

_-Pero Kakashi-sensei…- se quejó sakura mientras resaltaba su labio interior haciendo un puchero._

_-Ahora- exclamó Kakashi._

_-Bueno, pero que amargado es sensei- comentó Sakura._

_El ambu feliz extendió las manos para recibir la espada, pero no contaba que la niña se la encajara en el pecho del ninja caído._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- vociferó el joven de la máscara._

_-Está muerto que otra importancia tiene- exclamó Naruto molesto de cómo le hablo a su amiga._

_Kakashi y Sasuke veía impresionados la reacción del ninja, mientras que Sakura lo veía con un gesto inexpresivo._

_-No estaba muerto, la aguja penetro en su cuello pero en otro lugar para que pareciera que lo había matado pero lo que hizo realmente fue hacer que se le parara un tiempo el pulso- anunció._

_-¿Cómo estas tan segura mocosa?- pregunto Tasuna impresionado._

_-Fácil, porque yo soy un ninja medico- dijo arrogantemente._

_-Bueno eso cambia las cosas- dijo Kakashi mientras interceptaba al ninja que estaba por atacar a Sakura._

_Después un largo tiempo, con la ayuda de sus alumnos lograron acabar con Haku._

_-Bien hecho Sakura-hime, Naruto y Sasuke, ahora continuemos- anunció el sensei mientras emprendían su camino, ya estaban avanzando cuando algo los detuvo._

_-Sensei entonces ¿si me puedo quedar con la espada?- preguntó mientras hacia una cara de cachorrito._

_-Con una condición…- su voz sonaba muy seria._

_-¿Cuál?- pregunto Sakura con voz un poco temblorosa, mientras los otros veían con interés _

_- Tu deberás…- seguía poniéndole tensión Kakashi._

_-¿Sí?- insistió Sakura, los otros se preocuparon un poco al ver la seriedad del peli plateado._

_-Tu deberás… pagar la próxima comida- finalizó Kakashi mientras sonreía, todos los presentes con excepción de Sakura cayeron al estilo anime_

_-De acuerdo- afirmó la pequeña con seriedad entes de ponerse a saltar presumiendo de su espada._

_Fin del flash back._

*Después de eso fue muy fácil continuar con la misión, y hasta tuvimos tiempo de practicar escalar con los arboles donde como suponía Sakura fue la única que completo el ejercicio a la primera; pero aun así los otros dos no lo hicieron tan mal*- pensó Kakashi mientras se dirigían a la oficina hokage.

-Kya ya quiero presumirle a konohamaru mi nueva espada.- decía emocionada sakura.

-Sin duda se pondrá celosos sakura-chan- animó Naruto.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke mientras veía saltar a su compañera.

-Nee Sasu-chan creo que te regalare un diccionario- comento la niña mientras se ponía al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Sasu-chan?- preguntó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Hai ya que somos compañeros de equipo y amigos tengo que decirte de alguna manera- dijo animadamente la peli rosa.

El abache solo suspiro ya que sabía que no haría cambiar a su compañera de equipo, ante este hecho la sonrisa de Sakura creció, Naruto estaba distraído ya que había olido ramen y Kakashi miro burlesco a su alumno peli negro.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, cumplían misiones de rangos D como: pasear perros, recoger basura, ayudar en granjas, entre otras cosas, aunque siempre terminaban en lo mismo: Naruto en problemas ya que trataba de superar a Sasuke, y lo terminaban salvando su amiga peli rosa o su enemigo abache.

-Bueno chicos es todo por hoy- anunció Kakashi y desaparecía con un pff.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Sasuke mientras se retiraba dejando solo a Sakura y Naruto.

-Bien vamos a comer ramen para celebrar Sakura-chan- invito Naruto.

-Lo siento Naru-chan pero voy a ir a la biblioteca, estoy estudiando un nuevo jutsu- respondió con una sonrisa.

-De acuer…- no pudo terminar la frase porque un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡AYUDA!-

-Ese sonó como konohamaru- comentó Sakura mientras salía corriendo en dirección de donde venia el ruido y el rubio le siguió.

Lo que vieron le lleno de coraje a Sakura: un chico vestido de negro sostenía de la camisa a su pequeño primo alejándole del suelo considerablemente.

-hey tu baka suelta a mi primo- reclamo la peli rosa.


End file.
